herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nerevarine
The Nerevarine is the given title to the player character in the video game Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. It is a prophesied figure of Morrowind's folklore and national history that emerges once a generation and is always a figure of great historical importance. Nerevar and the First Council The land of Morrowind was founded by a group of Elves called Chimer, an-offshoot of the Altmer people. The Chimer immigrated to the land that would become Morrowind, there they found another elven race already living there the Dwemer, smaller in number but highly advanced engineers. Though the Chimer and Dwemer tried getting along at first eventually the two became embroiled in cultural conflict and a war broke out. The Chimer lord Nerevar, had forged a peace with the Dwemer lord Dumac but eventually the peace broke down when Dumac's adviser named Kagrenac found the heart of Lorkhan, a physical creator god of yore. Kagrenac had been experimenting in secret on the heart to try to create a man-made god. The Daedric Prince Azura, a primary god of the Chimer, gave Nerevar a vision of Kagrenac's attempts and Nerevar confronted his old friend Dumac about his mad adviser, Dumac was shocked by the ambition and mental instability of Kagrenac's plan but the Dwemer culture was primarily agnostic and demanded he allow any research to continue; Chimer on the other-hand were polytheistic and not only considered the experiments dangerous but blasphemous. Despite Nerevar and Dumac's friendship and desires for peace it was Kagernac's proclamation of science's superiority to religion that divided the two races and forced the two into war. A long and bloody war followed. Nerevar prayed to Azura for a vision into the nature of Kagernac's mad experiments. Azura revealed the location of the Heart of Lorkhan and a secret passage into Dumac's palace. Nerevar charged with his general, Voryn Dagoth, into Dumac's palace in the volcanic Red Mountain and fought Dumac. Panicking over the situation and well aware that there was a serious chance of losing the war and ending his research, Kagrenac stepped-up his experiment to it's most dangerous and radical stage, he struck the Heart of Lorkhan with his finely crafted tools and vanished. Kagrenac, Dumac and the entire Dwemer race simply vanished when the Heart of Lorkhan was struck. The war was over but Nerevar lay dying, mortally wounded from the battle with Dumac before he had disappeared. Dagoth seized Kagrenac's tools and went to throw them into Red Mountain, but Nerevar stayed Dagoth's hand and bid him guard the tools while he met one last time with his with wife, Almalexia and advisers Vivec and Sotha Sil one last time. Nerevar asked that the Tools be preserved for posterity sake and used against the Dwemer should they ever return but made the council swear to Azura that they would never allow them to be used as Dwemer had done, Almalexia, Vivec and Sotha Sil of-course made the oath. When a bleeding Nerevar and the Tribunal went to the chamber of the Tools they saw Dagoth, who was tasked with guarding the tools, instead attempting to use them, ranting about the power he could wield with the Dwemer's heretical Tools, it was clear that Kagrenac's madness had gripped Dagoth. Nerevar struck Dagoth, Dagoth escaped, alive but injured and disgraced. Sotha Sil, gripped by whatever madness had befallen Dagoth from Kagrenac some say, secretly began studying the Tools and theorizing about actually becoming a physical god with them. Sotha Sil soon convinced his still disheartened co-rulers that they could became gods themselves if they used the Tools correctly. The Tribunal broke their oath and journeyed to Red Mountain with the Tools striking the Heart of Lorkhan, The three became physical gods but for their presumption, heresy, ambition and dishonesty to both the goddess and their fallen Lord, Azura appeared before them and lay a curse upon them and their entire race, changing the skin of the Chimer gray with the ash of the Dwemer and making their eyes a profane red. Azura was not the only one outraged and it is stated that Nerevar's spirit, betrayed, could not find peace, though it had already moved on. So Nerevar returned from the dead, in a way. Nerevar was reincarnated and would continue to be reincarnated until it could find peace permanently. Through-out the ages it was said the Nerevar rose to single-handedly create a turning point for whatever age his current reincarnation lived in, this reincarnation is titled, the Nerevarine. Dagoth Ur When Dagoth returned, permanently warped to something no longer mortal, the land of Morrowind plummeted into chaos, twisted monsters roamed the land, elves were struck with a bizarre "soul sickness" that gave them nightmares, drove them mad and had them march off to Red Mountain. Dagoth Ur seized the Heart of Lorkhan, cutting off the Tribunal's power at it's source and preventing them from interfering with his bid to become a god himself. The player character is believed to be Nerevarine, as one by one they achieve feats that prophesy dictated would be completed by Nerevar upon his great return. Once the player unites the Houses of Morrowind the Tribunal became wary that the time of their end approached when Nerevar would make them pay for breaking their oaths and yet with Dagoth Ur stealing their power, corrupting their people and amassing his power to take over Morrowind, and then likely the world, the Tribunal began to place their faith behind the Nerevarine, for with Dagoth in control of the Heart of Lorkhan, if they tried to use their dwindling powers publicly and failed it would disgrace them all. Dagoth Ur stole two of three Tools from the Tribunal with the help of his cult of brainwashed elves but the power lost was only half the Tribual's problem it was also very bad for them publicly to be seen weak enough to be stolen from in the first place and dissidence began to spread. While Sotha Sil and Amalexia dealt with the fallout Vivec calls the player to his great study to examine him/her, explain the situation and determine if indeed it was Nerevar reincarnated. At the end Vivec was certain that it was in-fact Nerevar and entrusted his Tool to him/her charging them with the monumental task of defeating Dagoth Ur and ending the blight on the land. The Nerevarine would strike the Heart of Lorkhan one final time ending Dagoth Ur's hold on the Dunmar but also ending the Tribunal's power. It is said that this at last fulfilled Nerevar's soul and is strongly implied that that lifetime was the Nerevarine's final reincarnation. Navigation Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Legacy Category:Bond Protector Category:Elves Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Revived Category:Adventurers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:One-Man Army Category:Genderless Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Warriors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighter Category:Nameless Category:Summoners Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Paragon Category:Philanthropists Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good